robloxtvfandomcom-20200216-history
RTV Networks Gavent
Gavent Television Group is a network group owned by AGavent, which combines all of his television properties into one group. This alliance is part of the Roblox Television Networks Group. History AGtv was formerly named Walt Bloxxy TV, with only a handful of shows. The company closed on August 2, 2011, and in 2012, the channel returned under the name AGtv. AGtv was originally the name for the parent company of the AGtv properties, leading to the AGtv channel to be called AGtv Channel until the start of the AGtv Networks. In March 2013, AwesomeGavent (now AGavent) agreed with BenzBot to make AGTV an rTV Network. On March 2, 2013, AwesomeGavent decided that due to complaints from WarMonk3y and undertaker12234, and losing out on a partnership deal with Ren97 because rTV Networks owned AGTV, that AGTV would no longer be an rTV Network. AGtv was officially separated from the rTV Networks on July 1, 2013. On July 4, 2013, AGTV celebrated it's 1 year aniversary with a special group logo. The wordmark part of the logo became the new AGTV logo after the anniversary. On July 31, 2013, AGTV created a new company, titled AGTV Networks, that now owns all the properties of AGTV. On October 20, 2013, the entirety of the AGtv Networks received a new brand identity, designed by BenzBot. On January 16, 2014 AGtv Networks renamed AGtvOD to AGtv Demand, and split the company into 2 groups owned by AGtvN: The Flickz Group, and the AGtv Group. On January 21, 2014, AGtvN changed its name to Gavent Television Group, and renamed AGtv, AGtv2, and AGtv News Channel to Gavent Network, GN2, and Gavent Network News, respectively. On January 25, 2014, GTG announced hitPLAYtv, a new music channel. It was offically a GTG channel on January 27, 2014. It was cancelled April 3, 2014, and returned on May 26, 2014. Properties Gavent Network: This is the main channel of the Gavent Television Group. The channel is aimed at teenagers and has mature talk shows, dramas, and a nightly block for adults. GN2: The second channel, which showcases pre-teen shows, talk shows, and cartoons. Like GN, the channel has a nightly block for adults. The channel is a RoTV exclusive. Flickz: GTG's movie channel, which is used to brodcast Gavent Network movies, and user-made shorts and movies. Unlike Gavent Network and GN2, this channel does not have a nightly block, airing movies 24/7. Gavent Network On Demand: The on-demand service for all 7 GTG-owned channels. It will be accessible from the website and the RoPlay channel on RoTV. *Blox's on-demand service will also be handled by the rTV Networks' on-demand division, because they also own Blox. It is likely that Blox will have its own on-demand service, independent of rTVN's on-demand service and GNOD. Blox:'Blox is an entertainment channel co-owned by Gavent Television Group and rTV Networks, featuring "alternative" programming. It is positioned as a second general entertainment channel smaller than the two groups' flagships. 'RNFL Network: AGavent and Joey18916, owner of the Roblox Nations Football League (RNFL), met on Febuary 27, 2014, with AGavent having hopes of making a RNFL network. Joey accepted, and AGavent founded a joint-venture network with him. Gavent Network News: The spin-off channel from the AGtv News block on AGtv (when GN was AGtv), which existed before the network was rebranded as a teen-aimed channel. hitPLAYtv: A music channel, formerly cancelled, then resurrected on May 26, 2014. Gavent Network Movies: '''The new movie production arm for Gavent Network productions for movies. Possible Channels In late February 2014, Gavent Television Group announced ideas for three channels that may be future GTG networks. One of these channels, RNFL Network, has been put into development. '''GN3: '''GN3 is a reruns channel, a re-creation of the idea originally planned for GN2, prior to its shift into preteen programming, and originally created with the predecessor to GN2, AGtv2. While AGavent originally drew parallels to this channel and rTV Networks' upcoming, in-development talk channel rTV2, the format is actually similar to the upcoming Roblox Networks Television offering RN3. AGavent says that he likes the idea, and is willing to develop it further. '''Gavent Retro: AGavent also wants to launch a ROBLOXian classics channel, like the original format of IRL Boomerang. The channel would most likely be a RoTV exclusive. Defunct Channels '''Walt Bloxxy TV: '''Walt Bloxxy TV was the first channel made by AGavent, before AGTV, GTG, nor GN existed. It featured GN's flagship series, and GN Extra. Ownership stakes AGavent, the founder and chairman, has the majority stake in GTG. rTV Networks partially owns the group, as they have majority ownership of Blox. Gavent states that due to rTVN's majority stake in Blox, rTVN has a 19% stake in Gavent Television Group. Because GTG also owns Blox, but a lower stake due to rTVN owning a majority of it, it is stated that GTG also owns a stake in rTVN, but this is somewhat disputed by group owner BenzBot. External links COMING SOON! Category:Television corporations